Chocolate
by ZenAngelSan
Summary: EDITED: Chocolate has a weird way of affecting people. KahoxLen


Chocolate

Disclaimer: I do not own La Corda D'Oro.

Kahoko Hino swiped a small piece from the base of her chocolate concoction. The tip of her pink tongue coiled back in delight as she squealed. It was one of her best masterpieces yet. The sponge cake was covered with chocolate icing and a few sprinkles of chocolate were placed on it along with a strawberry on the middle.

She placed a white chocolate square with the name HINO KAHOKO written clearly on it. She stretched her arms high up and undid the pink bandana holding her red tresses together. She had a huge grin on her face as Mio and Nao came towards her table and took a bite from the slice that Kahoko had prepared for a demonstration.

"It's delicious, Kaho-chan!" Mio squealed as her indigo eyes glittered. "It's one of the best you made." Nao agreed as Kahoko prepared another slice for the teacher. The teacher looked at her then her cake and took a piece from the chocolate surface. The teacher placed on a huge smile before taking another bite, "Lovely, Hino-san."

After the class was over, Kahoko placed a slice from her cake inside a small paper bag. Just as she was about to leave the classroom, Mio and Nao stood by her sides, saying, "You're not going to give that to your grumpy boyfriend…are you?" Kahoko stopped and looked at her friends, her expression suddenly turning sour. "J-Just kidding, Kaho" Nao said, hands placed in front of her body facing Kahoko. Mio whispered to Nao as Kahoko left, "Kaho-chan's scary when she gets mad." Nao nodded, "I guess love can change people…"

Kahoko excitedly took off her apron and hung it on her classroom chair as she quickly took her wrapped bento and dashed to the rooftop. She hurriedly opened the door and much to her delight, there stood Tsukimori Len. His ocean blue hair swayed with the gentle breeze as he played his golden violin. His stance was perfect, eyes closed, lips slightly agape as he performed a slow melody. She stood there stunned as no matter how time passes Len's playing will always be perfect.

A sigh interrupted the melody as Len placed his violin back in its case, opened his golden eyes and faced Kahoko, "Kaho, how long are you going stand there?" She jolted in surprise and gave him a breath-taking smile before she walked towards him. "Let's have lunch!" she exclaimed as she waved the home-made bento she had done for both of them.

Len sat on the shaded area near the only exit from the rooftop and Kahoko slumped next to him, her body leaning near him as his arm was snaked around her waist. It had been this way for many months. They were already through eating, the empty bento box opened and lying in between them. Kahoko nervously handed him the small paper bag. He looked at her questioningly, noticing her blush.

He opened the bag and revealed the chocolate cake, the strawberry was top, stem had been cut off.. He looked back at his girlfriend, her big brown eyes looking at him. He sighed and took a first bite and then a second. He had almost finished the slice before he remembered Kahoko was with him. She was staring at him, her eyes sparkling as she watched him practically devour the cake.

He blushed and looked away before he ate another bite. She asked him innocently, "Len, do you like the cake?" He blushed harder, still looking away, and nodded. She had a satisfied grin on her face, then she noticed him scrapping some of the chocolate icing that had rubbed itself on the foil she had used.

"Len, is it also possible that you like chocolate?" she felt his whole body stiffen and she knew she had the right answer. Tsukimori Len liked chocolate. She knew, however, not to dwell on that subject as she opted for a conversation instead. "I was just experimenting on the cake and it came out like this, so I was a bit worried, but…" she couldn't continue her phrase as Len had placed the strawberry on her lips.

"Then I'd like to try some experimenting myself." Len declared as he moved his lips close to Kahoko's neck. She stiffened as a pleasant chill run throughout her body. She felt him inhale her scent and sucked softly on her neck, leaving a mark that declared her as his. "You smell like chocolate…" he told her as his lips moved to her ear, blowing gently.

She was blushing, red as a tomato as she was appalled by Len's behavior. She still couldn't speak because of the strawberry, her hands laid limply on her sides. His lips traveled down to her mouth and he bit it slightly. He smirked challengingly, his golden eyes slightly hazy. Before she had the chance to do anything, he bit another from the strawberry and another.

Finally getting the message, Kahoko started biting the strawberry as well. After a few minutes, the whole piece was gone and both were flushed. "W-wow…" Kahoko stuttered. Len, however, wasn't through with his "experiment" and brushed Kahoko's bangs away, holding it on top of her head. A few red strands were pressed against his pale fingers. He placed himself in front of Kahoko as his golden orbs met her brown ones. He pressed his forehead on hers, hearts thumping loudly. And then, Len gently and delicately pressed his lips on hers, chocolate meeting strawberry.

For the first time, their lips met. After a few minutes, both departed for air. Len still had his forehead gently pressed against Kahoko's, his face flushed. Suddenly, he blinked twice before he pulled away abruptly, "Wha-?" his pale hand covering his flushed face, "Did I just…?" Len stuttered for the first time as Kahoko stared at him weirdly.

'The chocolate somehow has an alcoholic effect on Len," Kahoko noted as she looked at him scrambling his thoughts. "Kahoko, what just happened?" Len asked the mixture of strawberry and chocolate still on his lips. She noticed that he was unaware of that fact.

"Len…you have chocolate all over your mouth…" Kahoko announced, while Len turned to look at her. A soft appendage was placed on Len's lips, wiping the traces of chocolate and strawberry. "Kahoko…your handkerchief would get dirty…" Len managed to blurt out. She momentarily stopped, the pink handkerchief she held still pressed against his cheek. She pouted slightly, still noticing the stain. "So, what can I use?" He gave her a dazzling smile and through her neck brought her closer, until she was only about a centimeter away. "How about these?"

"That would work…" she whispered lovingly as her lips pressed unto his again. From then on, Kahoko realized the effect of chocolate on Len.

Author's Note: I had another story in mind, but I guess I'll just reserve it for Valentine's Day. Sorry about any grammatical or spelling errors. I've been busy lately, so no time to update Puppy Love, but I hope to soon. Oh and the next one shot will also involve chocolate.


End file.
